Essastii
Essastii were a reclusive and enigmatic people from the little-known Outer-Rim world of Megligobah. Essastii had an exceptionally acute sense of smell, so acute in fact, that when offworld and among other races they must wear protective masks with which they could filter out overpowering odours most other races take in their stride. Combined with their sharp powers of observation that made Essastii natural trackers, and some of the most famous Essastii have been freelance trackers or bounty hunters. A secretive race, the Essastii rarely left their homeworld, notable exceptions being those trackers sought after enough to have be tempted away by the promise of riches and renown offworld. They protected their customs and way of life with great fervour, and were suspicious of aliens, especially during the reign of the Empire. Personality A cautious and mistrustful race, Essastii were protective of their ways and often seemed duplicitous and unreadable to others not familiar with their manner. This was a result of the innate secrecy with which Essastii carried out all facets of their lives. They were difficult to read, wearing poker faces behind their filter masks and exhibiting what most other races took to be vague body language. Though they did mix with offworlders, most Essastii took a long time to trust them, and almost always tended to prefer solitude or the company of other Essastii to crowds. Physical Description Lithe humanoids, Essastii were difficult to make out behind their masks, which they wear most of the time when away from Megligobah. They had dark skin, ranging from deep grey to jet black and piercing, highly reflective yellow eyes not unlike those of Jawas. They had exceptional smell, acute vision and quick reflexes. Essastii were comparable in height to Humans, averaging about 1.7 to 2 meters, though they tended to be of lighter build. Homeworld Megligobah wass a dry Outer Rim world with light air currents and few flowering plants. Unique properties in the atmosphere had a dampening effect on smell, which had in turn led the Essastii to evolve this sense to an acute level in order to overcome them. Megilgobah was technologically advanced, but had little contact with the rest of the galaxy and only a handful of spaceports. This was due in part to its isolated location on the distant edge of the Outer Rim. Aliens on Megligobah were never completely comfortable do to the oppressive atmosphere and the inhospitable nature of the locals, and few stayed long without good reason. Language The Essastii had a complex tongue known as Essissiq that involves subtle postural movements and hand signals to convey tense and plurality. The literal form was equally obscure, with bizarre pictograms and symbols around the text. Few non-Essastii had mastered it. Conversely, most Essastii had a problem comprehending the manner in which tense and plurality were conveyed in other languages. When conversing in alien tongues, they often spoke with distinct accents and incorrect syntax. RPG D6 Stats Home Planet or System: Megligobah Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 3D+1/5D+1 KNOWLEDGE 1D+1/3D MECHANICAL 2D+1/4D+1 PERCEPTION 1D/2D+1 STRENGTH 2D/4D TECHNICAL 2D/4D Special Abilities: Keen Smell: Essastii have a keen sense of smell that grants them a +2D to any search rolls when trying to locate/track a subject within 2 kilometers. Delicate Nose: Since Essastii have such finely tuned olfactory senses they are more easily overcome by strong scents and gases. Essastii suffer a -2D penalty to stamina rolls made to resist the effects of inhaled gases, toxins or smoke. If not wearing an Essastii Scent-Filter Mask this penalty increases to -4D. In addition, if not wearing a mask while away from Megligobah’s smell-dampening atmosphere, an Essastii must make Stamina check every hour (Easy) or be permanently fatigued until either masked or back on Megliogobah. Enigmatic: Essastii are very difficult to read. They receive a +1D species bonus on con rolls made against non Essastii. Darkvision: Essastii can see in the dark up to 20 meters. Darkvision is black and white only but otherwise functions as normal sight. Low-light Vision: Essastii can see twice as far as normal in dim light. They retain the ability to see colors under these conditions. Keen Eyesight: Essastii have keen eyesight. They gain a +2D species bonus on search rolls when searching visually for something. Lightning Reflexes: Essastii have finely tuned reactions that grant them a +1D bonus to all dodge rolls. Special Language Rule: Due to sophistication of the language, and its inclusion of subtle gesticulations and body language, to become fluent in Essissiq requires a non-Essaastii is required to have 7D in the language instead of the normal 5D. Move: 10/12 Size: 1.7-2 meters Category:Species